Always and forever
by BigTimeCrush
Summary: James wants to show Carlos how he could be his knight in shinning armour... but it turns out Carlos was really his! Fluffy, R&R


James's POV

"Ok which one of you jerks stole; my lucky comb?" I said exasperated to my two band members/roommates whom were in the kitchen. Kendall and Logan just looked at each other and then back at me confused.

"James we didn't touch you're comb?" said Logan

"Yeah you did, it's always on top of my dresser, and this morning it just disappeared."

"Well did you check the bathroom?" asked Kendall "Mom probably put it there by accident."

"Alright fine, but if it's not in there, you guys are in for it." I said warningly

"I'm shaking" Logan whispered jokingly into Kendall's ear

Without knocking I barged into the bathroom only to see Carlos standing there half-naked with his wet towel around his waist. It looked as if he had just stepped out of the shower, tiny droplets of steam confined in that small bathroom made their way to his body, attaching themselves to his muscular arms, chest and abs. The white towel that only covered his lower half really made his smooth caramel colored skin pop out. His hair still damp clinging to his forehead which made it appear longer than it was. He was holding up a razor to shave his face when he casually turned to me just standing there, wide-eyed and turned on.

"Like what you see." He said in that sultry raspy voice of his, he winked

"Ummm I'm sorry I da just uhhh…" I was tripping over words

He chuckled. "Dude I'm kidding, any reason why you barged in on me like that?" with every word he said made me want to touch myself so bad.

"Um, have you-have you seen mah-my comb anywhere?"

He fastened his towel to reach into the top shelf of the cabinet and found my lucky comb. He walked over and handed me my lucky comb. I felt a little light headed at the fact that all the blood in my body was accumulating in my member

"Thanks man, sorry about… this." I said stupidly

"It's cool, just remember to knock next time" he shot me that sexy half smile of his and closed the door right behind me

As soon as he closed the door, I quickly reached my hand in my tight jeans and rubbed my groin rapidly, forgetting that Logan and Kendall were in the room. I looked back at them smirking at me; I took my hand out of my pants and went off on them.

"Why didn't you tell me Carlos was in there?" I said annoyed

"I'm sorry, we didn't know." Said Logan innocently trying to hold back laughter

"Oh don't give me that crap, you knew two planned this whole thing out, you put my comb in there knowing I would go looking for it and right when Carlos was in the shower!"

"I resent that!" Said Kendall shocked "And it totally worked" he laughed and did a brief victory dance

"Oh would you guys give me a break, in front of Carlos, you know I like him!"

"All the more reason." Said Kendall, victoriously high-fiving Logan

I rolled my eyes, but at the same time was grateful they didn't tell me he was in there. Looking back on it, his toned stomach, chiseled pecks, and those muscular arms. They way they looked with his tan skin and dark hair. The way he talked to me in his calm yet so seductive raspy voice and on top of that he dances and sings with so much passion and fire. Every inch of him was just so hot, it should be illegal.

"Well you guys still made me look like a total fool in front of him, I could barely talk." I said grabbing a seat.

"Oh James, when are you just going to stop trying so hard to be cool." Said Logan

"Yeah, can't you ever be straight up real with a person for once, be yourself" said Kendall

"Easy for you to say, you don't have the rep of being the pretty one in the group, the smooth talker the…"

"Conceited, 'cuda obsessed, over dramatic one of the group?" Kendall guessed

"Haha, why do you guys always got to put me down?" I slumped in my seat. Logan put one arm around me

"Dude it's our job we're your friends, we kind of love the way you are, you're like our brother, whose so easy to pull pranks on." He chuckled

"I'm usually great with words, but when I'm around Carlos is just that…. I'm stuck." I said upset

"Well instead of using words why don't take action, hey how about you two have a little date right here in the apartment?" said Kendall

"A date, really do you think that would work?"

"Yeah, I'll cook the food; Kendall would keep Carlos busy the whole day and you two will meet up in the apartment around seven, its perfect!" Logan said excited

"Ok, but what do I do?" I asked

"You're job, and it's a simple one, is to get Carlos's favorite flowers, which are roses, from that shop in the next town." Said Kendall slowly

"Hmm, I'm liking this idea, thanks guys" I said giving them both a bear hug.

"No problem now you have about two hours to get ready, think you could handle it?" asked Logan

"Definitely, I'm not going to let him down."

30 minutes before the date…

I was wearing my favorite pair of light-blue skinny jeans, a white tank top and grey dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up. I drove down to the floor shop in the next town over, and got Carlos his favorite flowers, roses. I'm not going to let this night go to waste. I walked to my car and got pulled into a dark alley by a strong arm.

"Well, well, well look who we have hear a little lost teenager with such pretty flowers." Said the stranger, he was about my height but about 20 pounds heavier and reeked of alcohol. I saw a knife in his side pocket

"Who-who are you, what do you want from me?" I said afraid, trying my best to keep calm

"Shut up kid." He growled. "Say you look at the clothes on your back, so soft and new. He said stroking my shirt.

"Please, please don't hurt me." I said in a small terrified voice. My whole body was trembling at the thought of what he was going to do to me

"Why would I want to hurt such a handsome young man like your self; with such pretty hair and such smooth skin" He said touching me all over. He touched me in places that made me feel so uncomfortable it sent chills all throughout my body

"Please let me go" I cried for mercy

"Not after I get some." He punched me in my gut which sent me straight down to his lower half. "Now you're going to do as I ask you to and you will like it!"

He grabbed my hair and tried to push it against his groin. I resisted and pushed him away. That angered him, he pushed me against the wall, took out his pocket knife and stabbed me in between my right hip and waist and ran away without saying a word.

I slid down the wall in pain. I cupped my hand around the wound hopping to slow down the mass amount of blood that was pouring out of my side. I had to call for help; I reached my trembling hand into my pocket, took out my cell and called Kendall as fast as I could.

"Hello, James where are you?" Kendall asked

"Ken-Kendall…" I winced, tears escaping my eyes

"James, James what's wrong hello" Kendall said frantically

"Kendall, please come… come get me… ahh…. In the ahhh… alley by the flower shop…. Please hurry… hurts so bad…" I tried to say crying softly

"James, James calm down, I'm coming to get you alright, buddy just, just hang in there." Said Kendall trying to act calm.

"Oh-ok Kendall, please, please hurry." I hung up the phone

I sat there alone and scarred. This is it, I'm going to die right here, and there was no way Kendall would get here in time. I peeked at my wound; I watched in horror as the dark liquid was spilling out more rapidly. This was it, I'm going to die, and knowing I never got to tell Carlos how I felt about him. I'll never get to be his comfort when he needs to be held, be his shoulder to cry on, be his best friend when he needed advice, be his knight in shining armor, be his lover when he was in need of lust. I'll never get o be any of those things because it would be too late, what I would give to go back in time to show him my true colors. I heard footsteps; oh no he's coming back.

"James" I heard a familiar voice call out, Kendall? How did he get here so fast?

"James, James where are you?" I heard someone yell, but I knew that raspy voice anywhere, Carlos

"Ca-Carlos" I said in a weak voice

He kept searching and called out. "Buddy where are you, , please James answer me!"

"Carlos." I called out again as I grew weaker.

He saw me sitting there, helpless. He ran towards me and knelt by my side, putting the only jacket he had on over my open wound. He was wearing a really tight light blue t-shirt, he looked stunning. I saw the tears pour out of his big brown eyes and watched him crying. This moment is something I want to remember forever, the day Carlos would be my knight in shinning armor. I've yearned so long for him and right now, I need to make my move fast

"James, James are you ok?" Carlos said in a shaky voice

"Shushhhh." I whispered. I tugged on the collar of his shirt and brought his face closer to mine where I cocked my head slightly to the right and planted a light, sweet kiss on his perfect lips. "You'll ruin the moment." I said smiling weakly

He smiled and got a little tense. "Ke-Kendall called me… and told me you needed help… what happened?" he asked

I just chuckled, seeing him was the best kind of medicine out there. Just knowing I would see his face before I died made me feel so happy.

"Carlos if I don't make it just know that…"

"James, don't say that, you are going to make it, an ambulance is only 5 minutes away." He said with tears once again rolling down his beautiful face

"Just know that I love you…"

"I love you too James, I love you so very much." He said holding my hand and kissing it. He stared crying again

"Its ok, its ok, but just one thing" I asked

"What" he sniffled

"Have I ever told you…. How damn sexy you are?" I winked

He chuckled and wiped his eyes. "No, but have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

I laughed weakly and clutched my side, it hurt to laugh. "Hold me" I said with puppy dog eyes

"Always and forever" he slid his hands on to my waist, without hurting me pressed his lips gently against mine

It was just how I imagined it. His lips were soft and welcoming. I parted mine allowing him access to all parts of my mouth. His tongue slid through and circled its way through each and every crevices of my mouth. We took small short two second intervals of our wonderful make out session. I heard the ambulance in the distance, but what made me feel like I was going to make it was the boy holding me like no one has ever done before

**Hoped you guys liked it! Comment and tell me what you think :D**


End file.
